What She Had In Mind
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: SoraxYuffie, hint of LeonxAerith. Yuffie ends up without a date, so Aerith suggests her and Sora hit the town. Will things work out? Or will Yuffie's wild side turn things in an unexpected direction?
1. Dateless

What She Had In Mind Pt.1

_You had to do it Yuffie, you had to do it. You and your urges. _Yuffie groaned, rolling over in

bed, feeling someone's arm under hers.

"Bwah!" she fell off the edge of the bed. She peeked her eyes over the side, looking at the result of

her drinking. Sora lay curled up, his sixteen year old body covered only by the white sheet she had

just fallen out from under. She got up, and squeaked, realizing she wasn't even wearing any

underwear. She jumped into the closet, coming out in her usual outfit, which still didn't leave much

to the imagination.

That, with the fact that her underwear was not in the closet. It must be in the bed. She sighed, her

head throbbing painfully. She put her hand to her forehead, scrunching up her eyes, trying to recall

exactly what had happened last night.

-The night before-

"Aeriiiiith! Where's the booze?" Yuffie whined loudly, flopping down in the café in Traverse Town.

"Are you always so loud?" Aerith said, sticking her finger in her ear.

"I want to get drunk."

"What's your hurry?" She teased.

"Everyone's got a date tonight except me."

"Well, what're you boozing for? You should be out scouting for cute guys."

"Between gramps and the moogles? Hard to choose."

"What about Cloud?"

"He's with Teef at Hollow Bastion."

"Oh. Hm." Then she started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Tell me or I'll-"

"Alright, alright, you little ninja. What about… Sora?"

"GROSS-NESS!" exclaimed Yuffie. "He's got what's-her-name, uh…Kairi."

Aerith sighed. "He's a young adult. He deserves a nice date. And it's not like you want me to tell

Cid that you're free tonight…"

"Alright, alright! But what should we do?"

"Take him to go see Leon. Or if Leon's not there just take him to the secret waterway. It's really

pretty, and maybe you guys can talk and chat."

"Fiiiiine."

- - - - -

So it was that Yuffie, reluctantly, knocked on Sora's hotel room, blushing crimson.

"Sora? It's… uh…Yuffie."

"Huh?" He came to the answer the door. Yuffie had to admit the black outfit was sexy.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go out and eat something." She blushed, looking at the floor.

"Just wondering."

Sora's expression was hard to read. He was either really happy, or surprised stupid. He started to

say something, stopped, went and grabbed his munny and pulled her by her arm out of the hotel.

They both stretched, free to do whatever they pleased.

"You sure have a lot of munny, Sora," Yuffie hungrily observed. He shrugged.

"I need to spend it."

"Then I'm your ninja!" She giggled, seeing a poster for a party in the Third District. "C'mon! Let's

move it or lose it!"


	2. Tipsy Romance

What She Had In Mind Pt.2

_Oh my gaaaawd, I just want to diiiie._ She couldn't believe Sora and her werewalking hand in

hand to the Third District party. She burned dark red as Leon walked by, flanked by Aerith, who

winked at Yuffie as they started to dance.

"Do you want to dance, Sora?"

"Sure. I'm...not great at it though..." _Why does he have to be so cute? _Yuffie supressed a squeal.

"That's okay, I'll lead." She smiled cheerfully, and Sora smiled back.

They danced slowly, following the music, and Yuffie sighed contentedly, even daring to put her head

on his shoulder. Sora flushed, but relaxed. He moved his hand to her lower back, moving more

forwardly. Yuffie smiled, her eyes closed. It had been so long since anyone had held her like this...

The night seemed to fly. After the slow dance, the music sped up and Yuffie went nuts. She danced

up a storm, bringing cheers from the crowd, including Aerith and Leon. Sora stood and watched til

she pulled him in and got him into it. For her crazy belly dancing, the two won a big bottle of

champagne. "YAY!" Yuffie yelled, jumping around. Sora blushed, grinning as he watched her.

"C'mon let's go somewhere else!" she said breathlessly. She headed in one direction, considered,

then ran to the House. She rummaged through boxes, pulling out a corkscrew triumphantly.

"We're gettin' drunk tonight!" She said grinning and falling back onto the bed.

"Somehow..." Sora put a hand to his forehead, "...I knew this was coming."

"As you should've!" Yuffie said, sitting up. "The successful ingredient to any of date is liquor!" She

nodded, obviously right in her own mind.

"If you say so."

"I do. And what I say goes, got it mister?"

"Yes Miss Yuffie."

"That's right! Now grab a glass!"


	3. Punch Drunk Love

What She Had In Mind Pt.3

He hadn't really planned to have any, but she had given him such a face that he knew the 4-point

was seconds from being taken out. So he drank. And she drank. And by halfway through the

bottle, they were both a little unbalanced.

"Y'know, I did this...one other time... with this guy Reno. He was hilarious! And he had this crazy

hair," she waved her arms upwards to signify something, "it was red, y'know? And... he had this l

ike...stick or something, and he hit people with it." Sora laughed loudly.

"I have, uh... that keyblade right? And I fight evil with it... and y'know smite bad guys." She giggled.

"Rescue meee!"

"I have lots of strength to hit big stuff!"

"Yay!" She squealed and fell on his lap, looking up at him.

Neither said anything for a moment as their eyes connected.

"Hiya." She said quietly. "H-hi," was Sora's response.

She sat upon his lap and kissed him suddenly. It wasn't forceful, more shy.

"Yuffie..."

"Kyah..."

"That was kind of nice."

"It was nothing. Ninjas are wandering spirits! We can't fall in love!"

She looked away from him, then said quietly, turning around on his lap, "But I guess I can make an

exception."

She kissed him harder, and he didn't resist. Considering he was pinned underneath her, and all, he

couldn't object as she really let herself go, her hands running down his arms lightly. "Mmmm..." She

sighed as he opened up and their tongues mingled. She could taste the wine on his tongue, and it

almost made her giggle.

_It's almost as if his kiss is intoxicating, _she thought silently.

Sora put his arms around her neck, bringing her body against his. All inhibitions were gone as the

two sighed and shuffled around, playing at the hems and edges of each other's clothes."Sora..."

Yuffie sighed, breaking the kiss and laying against his chest. "What should we do now, my keyblade

hero?" she said, grinning at him as sat up against the headboard. "I dunno Yuf-" she threw herself

against him, sliding herself over him and kissing him hard. "Mmm, erm..." He put his arms on her

back, the hem of her tiny green shirt kept ononly by two belts.He slowly undid them, her not

noticing until she sat up and the weight of the two belts pulled her shirt to her waist. "Eep!" she said,

covering herself up and blushing profusely.

"Sora-chan!"

"I was interested... sorry."

"Well..." She looked at him. He looked really sorry. _If you don't stop being so damn cute I'm gonna hurtcha!_

She slowly, looking away and blushing, took her arms down. Sora looked up and burned red.

"Y-Yuffie-chan..."

"If you tell anyone I'll...meep! Gyaaah..." she exhaled heavily as Sora reached over, nervously, and

cupped one of her breasts in his hand.

"Ah... " she fell back, and he stood over her, kissing her, both of them giggling as they their hands

explored each other's physique...

Maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was hidden feelings, or maybe it was overstimulation.

Whatever it was, neither wanted to stop.

"Sora...chan..." Yuffie cooed as she placed his hand over her nipple and pressed on it, sighing ever

so slightly.

"Ooohh..."

_My hands are cold from holding the bottle... and his are so warm... _

She wrapped her arms around his neck and yelped quietly as he kissed down her neck, and they

both laughed slightly.

He said suddenly, laying his head against her chest, "I love you, Yuffie-chan." she opened her big

violeteyes and blinked.


	4. The Night Wanes

What She Had In Mind Pt.4

_Love... me? I know he's a bit drunk, hell, I'm pretty wasted. __But still..._

Yuffie looked down, only to discover Sora had fallen asleep. On her boobs. Oh noes. And he was

drooling, ahhh, right on her nipple. She had to get out from under him but she didn't want to wake

him up. She slipped out from under him, but his hand caught on her panties, and they slipped off as

she rolled off the end of the bed, falling on her back in a stupor. "Gyaaah..." she said dryly, rubbing

one eye. "Must...never... drink...again..." she pulled herself onto the bed and immediately noticed

Sora's hand, running up and down her foot. He appeared to be dreaming. "Yuffie-chan... I need

you... I'm all alone... This is so much fun...ha...that's so funny... do you believe in destiny? Ha... I

live on an island named Destiny... it's so pret...ty...ooooh your skin is soft...you know?" he sighed.

She blushed, and lifted her legs, throwing a blanket over them both and kissing him on the cheek

beforepassing into a heavy, dream-filled sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora, from that day forward, always got a blush when he looked at Yuffie. Something in the back of

his head told him she was the sexiest girl alive. But he never remembered why.

Yuffie did though. She never forgot that night.

And she vowed never to drink ever again.

That week.


End file.
